familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
John Michael Miller
'''Birth''' John Michael "Mike" Miller was born on November 30th, 1938 in Oakland, California to [[Anthony Wendel Miller]] and [[Kathryn Lois Kelly]].Certificate of Baptism for John Michael Miller, Obtained from the Baptismal Register of St. Jarlath's Church on 15 October 1962. Document in possession of John Michael Miller (2016). Mike's namesakes were his paternal grandfather, [[Johannes Müller|Johann (John) Miller]], and his great uncle and godfather, Michael Clifford. Mike's cousin, Jack Miller, who was born shortly after, was also named John Miller. To avoid confusion, the name Mike was used.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Who gave you your name? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. '''Childhood''' '''Pets''' Mike was given a rabbit on Easter when he was about 4 or 5 years old. Another Easter, he was given a baby chick. When Mike was 6 or 7, the family took in a dog that belonged to the Bowen family, who lived several houses up the street. The Bowens were leaving town because the Navy transferred Mr. Bowen during World War II. The dog was an overweight cocker spaniel. She was an outdoor dog and the Millers arranged a place for her in the crawl space basement area. When Mike was 13 or 14, Mike was given a black english cocker spaniel puppy that was from a litter of Ernest and Edna Kelly's dog. Mike named the dog Noche and spent a considerable amount of time training and caring for him. Noche was allowed in the kitchen-dinette area. At night he slept in the basement laundry room. Mike would wake up in the morning to Noche's barking as Wendel gave him table scraps from breakfast teaching Noche to speak.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you have any pets? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Between the ages of three and seven, Kathryn would take Mike to San Francisco on public transit from Oakland to an allergy doctor to treat Mike's asthma.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did your mother have a job? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. The Millers purchased their first television around 1950. It was a 13 inch console with a radio and record player. Mike remembered watching Crusader Rabbit before dinner with his brother, Peter. He also watched the Ed Sullivan Show, Bonanza, Ozzie and Harriet, and Lucy.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, When did your family purchase a television? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. One day after kindergarten class at St. Jarlath's school, his mother was late to pick him up and grew scared and began to cry.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What were your biggest fears as a child? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miler on 12 March 2016. Mike walked to the three elementary schools that he attended, and the distance to each was about 2 or three miles. When he got to junior high, he took public transit or Wendel would drop him off on his way to work. In high school, Wendel would drive Mike or he would hitch hike. During Mike's senior year, Wendel bought Mike a 1939 Chevrolet for $35 which he drove to and from school.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, How far did you have to travel to school? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike's favorite teacher instructed him from 4th through 6th grade at Glenview school. Her name was Ms. Irene. She didn't put up with any funny business. She was a caring teacher who inspired Mike to do his best.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Who was your favorite teacher? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. One of Mike's earliest nightmares as a child was developed following Pearl Harbor. He feared of three Japanese soldiers being in the backyard. When Mike was about 7 years old, he stole some money from his mother's purse but she caught him. He hid under his bed out of fear when his father came home because he thought his father would spank him with his belt. However, [[Anthony Wendel Miller|Wendel]] never physically punished Mike in his life. When Mike was growing up, the Millers used to visit the Kelly grandparents every Sunday for dinner. Mike did not converse much with adults. Mike liked to play in a fort that was built by his brother and the Bower Boys. It was constructed crudely of scrap lumber and was about 10 feet above the ground with a pull up ladder.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you have a fort or hideway? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike did not have a lot of chores growing up and did not have an allowance. Sometimes he would wash the dishes and set the table. He often fixed his own breakfast and lunch. He would mow the lawn weekly and also clean, dust, and vacuum his room.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What chores did you have to do when you were growing up? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike was not a big fighter growing up. In high school, some people considered him a "four eyed nerd". One guy who sat in front of Mike in music class in junior high passed the music books to Mike by throwing them over his head one at a time. Mike caught all of them. The same guy also stood in the base path during a high school gym class trying to knock Mike over but he did not succeed. That guy's friend started a fight with mike one day when Mike and two of his friends were walking his bike up a hill in Diamond Park. Mike had his head down and didn't notice the guy approach him. The guy confronted Mike and they had a fist fight. Unfortunately, the guy got the better of Mike, punching him in the face and blooding his nose. Mike landed some punches to his stomach. There was another incident in gym class while the boys were sitting on benches, dressed and waiting to be dismissed. Some guy was verbally attacking Mike. One of Mike's friends, who was a fighter, grabbed the kid and threw him up against the lockers, putting a good scare in him. Mike took a boxing class in junior college which he stated was "95% physical conditioning and 5% boxing."A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you ever get into fights? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike was very interested in sports but was not the greatest athlete. He enjoyed attending his high school's football games. He tried out for the golf team his senior year and made the practice squad.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What were your favorite high school activities? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike's first date was with California Martin when they attended the senior prom. He originally didn't have a date but a teacher asked the class if anyone was dateless. Mike raised his hand and his counselor, Mr. Goesch, took Mike out of class to meet California in the hallway during one of her classes who was in the same situation. Mike picked her up from her house to take her to the prom. They danced some but neither was very interested in the other. She was a nice girl and they both made the best of it. That way, neither of them felt like losers for being some of the few that didn't attend the prom.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, When did you have your first date? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. On June 12th, 1953, Mike graduated from Oakland Junior High School.Oakland Junior High Diploma Awarded to John Michael Miller, 12 June 1953, Oakland, California. Document in the possession of John Michael Miller (2016). Mike and his cousin, [[Paul Joseph Kelly|Paul Kelly]], got in a play BB gun war with some friends but one of their friends almost got hit in the eyeJohn MIchael Miller. Oral interview, 25 December 2015, by Wesley Miller at John's house in Santa Rosa, California.. '''Vacations''' As a young child, the family would rent a cabin in Pinecrest every summer for the last two weeks in June since Wendel loved to fish. He would rent a box trailer from a private individual and tow it up the mountain. Extended family often joined. Paul and Norma Lu Kelly, as well as Lucy and Howard, were common participants. None of the cabins had inside toilets. It was not uncommon for Mike to catch the flu during the Pinecrest trips. He caught his first fish in the lake when he was about 8 or 9. He would swim in the ice cold water. For a couple of years in the late 1940s and early 1950s, Uncle Norman and Aunt Carlie would rent a Pinecrest cabin in August. Norman was not a fisherman. The lake water was much warmer in August and the swimming was better.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Extra Writing. In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. The family would also take trips to Rio Nido for a week or two in August with the Kelly cousins and Uncle Norman. Wendel would only join the family on weekends because he had to work. Norman's first wife's sister, Aunt Maime, had several cottages and cabins on Canyon Three in Rio Nido. '''Interests''' Mike's favorite pastime as a child was playing with toy cars, train set, soldiers, and blocks, and exploring the neighborhood. The blocks were made from scrap pieces that Wendel had from the construction of a white picket fence that surrounded the lawn area in the backyard. Mike's earliest friend was Bobby Bowen, and they played with toy guns together. They would explore the open canyon area behind their homes and play in forts and tree houses that their respective older brothers had built. Mike remembered playing until dusk, playing hide and seek, kick the can, and climbing trees. He remembered a chocolate soda at the drug store counter and reading Batman, Superman and Archie comic books. '''Music''' Between the ages of six and seven, Mike began taking piano lessons. Some of his favorite music to listen to in his adult life included classical pieces such as: Mozart Symphony #40, Rahmaninov Piano Concerto #2, Gustave Mahler Symphony #1, Bolero by Ravel, Flight of the Bumble Bee by Nicolai Rimsky Korsakove, Pachelbel Cannon in D Major, William Tell Overture by Rossini, and Beethoven Sympohny #9 Moonlight Sonata. Some of the modern music he enjoyed included: Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonny Tylor, All About Soul and Leningrad by Billy Joel, The Ballad of Ira Hayes by Johnny Cash, Time Don't Run Out of Me by Anne Murray, Country Road and Thank God I'm a Country Boy by John Denver, From this Moment On by Shania Twain, Mus Robinson, Bridge Over Trouble Waters and The Sound of Silence by Simon Garfunkel. In his adolescence, he enjoyed sports (basketball and baseball), building model planes, archery, and bike riding. He practiced archery at a range in Joaquin Miller Regional park. There was an archery shop in the Diamond district close to where Mike grew up. He played his sports in the street, in the front yard, or in the backyard of Ken Will's house. Mike and his friends played baseball on an asphalt pavement at their elementary school or on a vacant lot next to and behind a service station. They commonly played football in the street in front of the Miller house and basketball in the backyard of a friend's house or on their driveway with the backboard mounted on the front of their garage. His teenage interests consisted of playing the piano (and taking lessons), card and board games, and sports. Throughout his childhood, Mike enjoyed fishing with his father.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Describe your favorite hobby as a child. In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. '''Reading''' As a boy he read books about Daniel Boone, Davey Crockett, and My Friend Flicka. As a teenager, he read about Captain Horatio Hornblower. One summer in Twain Harte, he read "The Saga of Andy Burnett". Mike only remembered this because it was half a foot thick. In high school, he read "Two Years Before the Mast" which he had to give an oral report on. During the report, he said something derogatory about the Russian Sailors and his teacher displayed a disapproving face so he quickly moved on in his presentation. Mike's favorite books were Ford County by John Grisham and The Kite Runner. He read them in 2009 and 2010, respectively. His favorite author was John Grisham.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you enjoy reading as a boy? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. = '''List of Fiction Books Mike Read''' = 2012: In the Country of Man by Husham Mataz (September; Mike rated 5/10), Deep Texas by Cole Stallings (September; Mike rated 8/10), Time Sins by Michael Crichton (November; Mike rated 5/10), Cold Fire by Dean Koontz (December), Falling Leaves by Adeline Yen Mah (Mike rated 8/10), 2013: Plague Ship by Jack Der Breel (January), The Racketeer by John Grisham (January), The Hard Way (February), House Rules (March), The Last Child by John Hart (April), And the Mountains Echoed by Khaled Hosseini (September), Toys by James Patterson (December; Mike noted to not recommend this book), The Street Lawyer by John Grisham, and Pirate Latitudes by Michael Crichton. 2014: Sycamore Row by John Grisham (February), Change of Heart by Jodie Picoult (read in May) 2015: Gray Mountain by John Grisham (July) = '''List of Non-Fictino Books Mike Read''' = 2013: Steve Jobs Biography (April; Mike noted that he was a genius but a jerk), Gold by Malcom Rohrbough (October), Men to Match my Mountains by Irving Stone (Mike noted it was a good book), Days of Gold by Rohrbough 2014: The Last Sun Live: The Fall and Rise by Ted Kennedy (May), The Death of Santini by Pat Conroy (May). 2015: American Snider by Chris Kyle (May), '''Sports''' Mike developed an interest in sports when he was about 9 years old. [[Anthony Wendel Miller|Wendel]] took him to his first professional baseball game to watch the Oakland Oaks play in Emeryville, a Pacific Coast League minor league team. Mike remembered walking to the stadium and seeing the lush grass field and the rest of the stadium and thinking what a magical place. Mike started listening to the Oaks broadcasts at night while laying in bed. Bud Foster was the play by play radio announcer. Mike collected baseball cards. His most memorable card was of Billy Marlin, the second baseman for the Oaks. [[Anthony Wendel Miller|Wendel]] would also take Mike to watch the Oaks play the San Francisco Seals ([[Anthony Wendel Miller|Wendel]] liked the Seals) in San Francisco. Mike's interest in baseball spread to Major League games broadcast by Roy Storey who would do play by play of games from reading a tele-type, adding sound effects. Mike began spending time playing and practicing baseball on the street, at the schoolyard, or in vacant lots. He began to do the same thing with basketball and football. Mike followed baseball and football on the television and radio during his teenage years. Mike became interested in golf when he was about 15 years old. His parents would drive him to the golf course or he would hitch-hike to the Lake Chabot course about five miles away. Mike also grew interested in tennis when he was attending Oakland Junior College.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you go to ball games as a boy? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. Mke's interest in spectator sports wained as he grew older but he still enjoyed watching football, baseball, basketball and some golf. His favorite participation sport in old age was golf, although he claimed not to be very good at it. '''Food''' One of Mike's favorite meals was his [[Margaret Frances Clifford|Great Aunt Margaret]]'s fried chicken.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Describe your grandparents. In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. Mike enjoyed his mother's cooking. He liked her chocolate apple sauce cake with chocolate fudge frosting, crazy chocolate cake, hamburger and rice casserole, roast beef or leg of lamb with roasted potatoes, hamburger and mashed potatoes, apple pie, and meat loaf. His favorite desserts as a child were homemade ice crea, hostess cupcakes.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Tell me about your mother's cooking. In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. '''Employment''' When Mike was about 13 or 14 years old (around 1952) he took his first job as a paper boy and delivered papers around his neighborhood in the afternoons. The papers were delivered to the corner of Leimert Boulevard and Clemens Road in front of a Signal Service Station. Mike, and several other kids, would take bundles and put them in their paper bags. They would walk their routes folding the papers as they went, throwing them on the porches of the subscribers. Mike's route consisted of about 60 homes. When the papers were especially large, he would use a home made push cart instead of carrying them. On Sundays when the paper was the largest, [[Anthony Wendel Miller|Wendel]] would drive the route while folding the papers and Mike would walk with the car and to deliver the papers.John Michael Miller. Phone interview, 25 October 2015, by Wesley Miller. Each month Mike would walk his route at the end of the day and collect from each customer. He would then pay for the papers and keep the profit which was usually about $30 per month.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What was your first job? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. '''Religion''' Mike was baptized on January 15th, 1939 at St. Jarlath's Church in Oakland by the Reverend John Y. Connery. His godparents were Michael Clifford, one of his namesakes, and [[Gertrude Quirk]]. St. Jarlath's Church was a couple of miles from the Miller house in Oakland.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Were You Baptized or Dedicated as an Infant? Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. On May 6th, 1951, Mike was confirmed into the Catholic Church at Corpus Christi Church in Oakland by Reverend Edwin J. Keller. His confirmation name was Anthony.Certificate of Confirmation for John Michael Miller, 06 May 1951. Document in the possession of John Michael Miller (2016). The Millers attended St. Jarlath's church every Sunday. Mike was struct by a sermon that stated, "you don't miss the well until the well runs dry."A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did You Attend Church As a Young Boy? Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. Mike prayed on his knees as his father did. He often prayed the Our Father and Hail Mary.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you pray as a young boy? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. Mike and Marilyn would sometimes have a priest visit their house in Santa Rosa. Most of them impressed Mike "as extremely moral, caring individuals that sacrificed a great deal to serve their flock." However, not all were living pious lives.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did a pastor ever visit your house? Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 12 March 2016. Mike's favorite biblical verse was "love is the greatest commandment" and the Prodigal Son. '''Forest Hill Avenue''' The Millers lived at 3926 Forest Hill Avenue in Oakland, California from 1938 to 1948. The house was purchased new by his parents in 1937 for about $4,000. It was a split level with the first floor about four feet above ground level that continued a front living room, a dining area, and a kitchen and dinette eating area at the very rear. Off the dining area was a four to six step rise to the second floor hall. Off the hall there was a bathroom with a toilet, sink, tub and separate stall shower. On each end of the hall were bedrooms. There were hardwood floors throughout the living area, except in the kitchen and bathroom. Below the second floor was a tandem two car garage, a laundry room with a 1/2 bath. A short stair well from the rear of the garage led down to a rumpus room with knotty pine walls and an unfinished concrete floor. A rear door from the laundry room opened onto a small wood porch that had eight to ten steps down to a patio. A large cherry tree was next to the patio. To the rear of the patio was a level lawn area of about 12x20 feet. The lot sloped gradually from front to rear to a 10 foot drop down to the rear lot line. '''Oakmore Road''' The Millers moved to 3997 Oakmore Road in Oakland in August of 1948. This house was about 3 miles west of the house at Forrest Hill. The home was built in the early 1930s and was an upgrade in quality and neighborhood from the Forrest Hill house. The house had a level front yard with a front porch. There was an entry hall at the front door. To the left was a small breakfast room that was usually filled with sunshine in the morning since the house faced east. To the rear of the dinette was a corridor kitchen. There was a side yard entry down several steps to a side yard walkway which descended to the basement. The basement was used for laundry and as a utility room that had a large gravity furnace and a laundry chute. From the laundry room a doorway opened into a short hallway. A few steps down was a large rumpus room with finished walls and ceiling. It had a concrete floor and a fireplace. This room had windows opening to the side and a large window opening to the rear. The lot sloped moderately down to a brick patio and a large oak tree. A wooded open space sloped moderately to a creek beyond the rear of the lot. This open space contained poison oak covered trails that extended several miles from Diamond Park to Mountain Boulevard. The house had a large living room on the first floor which extended to the rear of the house. This room had a fireplace, windows to the side, and a large rear window overlooking the backyard 10 to 15 feet below. There were arched openings tot he entry hall and a dining room that was behind the kitchen. Off the entry hall was a step down to a hall that accessed a half bath, a small garage, and a door leading to steps down to the basement. In the entry hall at the living room a curved stairway rose up to three bedrooms and a hallway bath.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Describe Your Childhood Home. Copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. '''Marriage''' John Michael Miller married Marilyn Sue Hagerman on November 17th, 1962 at St. Lawrence O'Toole's Church in Oakland. They were wed at Marilyn's family's parish as was custom at that time. Mike and Marilyn only attended St. Lawrence O'Toole's a few more times when they would take Marge, Marilyn's mother, to mass on Mother's Day. Mike and Marilyn's honeymoon consisted of spending two days in Monterey, two days in Santa Barbara, and two days in Las Vegas, Nevada. They celebrated their first married Thanksgiving in Las Vegas, and it was the first time either had been away from their families on that holiday. Children of John Michael Miller and Marilyn Sue Hagerman: # [[Matthew Anthony Miller]] # [[Mark Christopher Miller]] # Mark Edwin Miller # Michelle Suzanne Miller # Maureen Kathryn Miller Mike stated that he endeavored in his life to work hard, be honest, practice generosity, kindness, and thriftiness.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What are the most important life lessons you have learned? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 12 March 2016. Mike's idea of a good friend is "someone who has the same or similar interests, who you enjoy doing things with, who cares about your well being and who you can confide in. A good friend is someone who strives to be kind, generous and forgiving."A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What is your idea of a good friend? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike tried to emulate his father's work ethic by striving to do his best in high school. Mike would visit his mother daily for dinner so she wouldn't eat alone for the last 14 years of her life. Mike would pay her bills from her accounts, manage her finances, and hire home health care. He also brought her back to his house every Sunday for family dinner.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, What were the nicest things you did for your parents? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. When Mark Christopher was born in 1964, the Millers were living at 220 10th Street in Santa Rosa.Notification of Birth Registration for Mark Christopher Miller, State of California, Department of Public Health, Registrar's Number 4900-2352. Original copy in the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 14 March 2016. Mike didn't really enjoy going to movie theaters because he was hard of hearing, but on the afternoon of his 77th birthday (2015), he spontaneously asked Marilyn if she wanted to see the Martian in theaters. She accepted his invitation and they headed for the cinema. Mike and Marilyn both enjoyed the film, and his experience was enhanced because the theater had a small personal screen with captions, instead of the standard ear buds. Following the movie, Mike and Marilyn wanted to dine out as was usual for his birthday. Mike suggested eating at John Ash & Company, a high end restaurant that they had always wanted to try. They both enjoyed the food, but agreed that the lunch menu would offer a better dining experience, especially in the summer time, when they could explore in the garden outside the dining area.Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller. Phone interview, 30 November 2016, by Wesley Miller. '''Influences''' Mike admired Pat Tillman for his bravery and dedication, Mother Teresa for her caring, Warren Buffet for his generosity, and John F. Kennedy for his idealism.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Did you admire any famous people? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 13 March 2016. Mike was inspired by his father's occupation and at one point aspired to be a vehicle salesman.A Father's Legacy by John Michael Miller, Where did your father go to work every day? In the possession of Marilyn (Hagerman) Miller on 11 March 2016. '''References'''